


I Can Hear A Lark Somewhere

by RiskPig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskPig/pseuds/RiskPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RiskPig's first attack in The Rumbelle War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear A Lark Somewhere

Time passed, and yet it did not. The only marker was the sun rising and setting through the tiny window, allowing the room to shift from dim to dark.

All she knew was this room, the void that swallowed her whole. Sitting on the bed, day in, day out, because there was nothing else to do. What would be the point? There was nothing to be achieved in a space gone undisturbed by anyone save for the woman behind the door, and that woman never interfered with anything. Just watched. With that same expression on her face: satisfaction. She knew what satisfaction looked like, even though she herself never felt it.

It was hard to justify doing anything in this room, knowing there was no point. She drove herself mad when she started arguing that there was just as much point in sitting and doing nothing.

She tried to imagine once. And that hurt. It hurt to try and think of a world beyond her own, because she had no frame of reference. The most she could fathom was turning the sterile walls to a happy blue, but that caused her pain, because they would never be blue.

No, no it was simpler, really, to live in her spot, on the bed. Day in and day out. Dim to dark. With her empty world.

——————————————

——————————————

——————————————

Belle woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Fumbling to pick it up, blind in the dark, she answered to the only person with this number.

“Rumple? Is something wrong?” She yawned, embarrassed that she sounded so tired.

“Belle, I am going to try it tonight. And I need you to come with me.”

“Wha-sorry? Try what?” Rubbing her eyes, she climbed out of bed to get dressed, avoiding stubbing her toe on the end table. She really needed to turn on the light.

“My potion,” her love said. “The one that will help me leave Storybrooke. I need you with me in case it doesn’t work.”

“Of course. On my way.”

Dressed in a skirt and heels (she always tried to look her best for him), Belle rushed out of her apartment to meet him.

She had a good feeling about tonight.


End file.
